


Hymn to Lady of Lightning

by AndromedaofOthys



Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Dies Irae (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Implied Beatrice von Kircheisen/Eleonore von Wittenburg, POV Outsider, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: Femslash February 2021 prompt 4: featherAn inscription on the doors of Temple of Valkyria.What-if scenario - if Valhalla was actually able to emanate (certain someone isn't an Apoptosis).
Relationships: Beatrice von Kircheisen/Eleonore von Wittenburg
Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149401





	Hymn to Lady of Lightning

_A feather of fire-bird I offer to fair Valkyria,_

_The beloved_ _maiden_ _of the battlefield,_

_To protect my soul in ascendance to Valhalla,_

_To grant me victory by her sword and shield._

_To her I dedicate my song,_

_My prayer and my hope,_

_As she shines_ _in the clouds above_

_And brings forth_ _light for those lost._

_Protect me, dear songstress of war,_

_For the final end threatens my life;_

_Plead for my soul, o merciful Lady of Lightning,_

_For only your beloved Princess of Fire can save me now._

_~_ author unknown, etched on doors of the Temple of Valkyria


End file.
